The calcium/calcineurin-dependent NFAT family is thought to have arisen following the recombination of an ancient precursor with a Rel domain about 500 million years ago, producing a new group of signaling and transcription factors (the NFAT genes) found only in the genomes of vertebrates. The family of NFAT transcription factor consists of five members NFAT1, NFAT2, NFAT3, NFAT4 and NFAT5. The NFAT proteins are activated by an increase in intracellular calcium levels, e.g., by means of store-operated calcium entry (SOCE). Calcium signaling is critical to NFAT activation because calmodulin, a well known calcium sensor protein, activates the serine/threonine phosphatase calcineurin. Activated calcineurin rapidly dephosphorylates the serine rich region (SRR) and SP-repeats in the amino termini of NFAT proteins resulting in a conformational change that exposes a nuclear localization signal resulting in NFAT nuclear import. The activated NFAT proteins, in turn, induce transcription of cytokine genes which are required for an immune response.
Nuclear import of NFAT proteins is opposed by maintenance kinases in the cytoplasm and export kinases in the nucleus. Export kinases, such as PKA and GSK-3β, must be inactivated for NFAT nuclear retention. NFAT proteins have weak DNA binding capacity. Therefore, to effectively bind DNA NFAT proteins must cooperate with other nuclear resident transcription factors. This important feature of NFAT transcription factors enables integration and coincidence detection of calcium signals with other signaling pathways such as ras-MAPK or PKC. In fact, cell biological, genetic and biochemical evidence indicates that the circuitry of this pathway is well suited for intercalation with older pathways, such as MAP kinase, WNT and NOTCH. This recombination enabled Ca2+ signals to be redirected to a new transcriptional program, which provides part of the groundwork for vertebrate morphogenesis and organogenesis. Indeed, the calcineurin/NFAT axis is involved in numerous aspects of vertebrate morphogenesis: cell cycle regulation, cell differentiation, cell survival, angiogenesis, tumor cell invasion and metastasis, myogenesis, chondrocytes differentiation and the development of the cardiovascular system, the complex nervous system and the recombinational immune system. Consequently, deregulation of calcineurin/NFAT signaling and/or abnormal expression of its components have been associated with cell proliferation diseases such as cancer, autoimmune diseases, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, and bone diseases to name a few. Discovery of modulators of Ca2+ influxes and/or the calcineurin/NFAT axis can provide therapeutic avenues for these diseases.